1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic hand held games and in particular to an electronic puzzle, wherein the field of play consists of a plurality of playing positions that are mapped on the surface of the puzzle device, and wherein each playing position includes an indicator. Each indicator includes at least two independent indicating elements such that when the first element is activated the indicator indicates a first visual indication, when the second element is activated, the indicator indicates a second visual indication, and when both elements are activated, the indicator indicates a third visual indication. A fourth visual indication is produced when both elements are not activated. The field of play could be configured as a two-dimensional array of indicators, or could be mapped on the surface of a three-dimensional housing, such as a cube, a sphere, an egg, a cone shaped device, or the like. A visual indication could be in the form of an image, or an illuminated or reflected color. The puzzle device, also, includes a plurality of control points to enable a player to activate the indicating elements of the various indicators. The control points could include switches located on the field of play. These switches could be located at each playing position, or could be in the form of a computer mouse type control mechanism that enables a player to select and activate any playing position on the playfield.
It is possible, by manipulating the control points in a particular manner or pattern, and by observing the resulting effect on the indicators, to determine a pattern of control activation's which transforms an initial display on the playfield to a desired display.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the last twelve years, a number of patents have been issued related to electronic handheld puzzles that employ a field of play divided into a plurality of playing positions, and wherein each playing position includes a switch and an indicator. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,286,037; 5,417,425; 5,564,702; 5,573,245, and 5,603,500. However, with the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,037, the remaining patents relate to indicators that are limited to only two indicating states. Further, the devices described in these patents have the common characteristic of employing a single algorithm that defines the relationship between control switches and indicators.
The present invention provides a more challenging game play than could be provided by the prior art by using at least two different algorithms to control the two independent indicating elements of the indicators. Since each independent element produces a different visual indication, it is feasible to construct puzzle devices that employ multiple colors or images.